gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MK vs. DC II Locations (FlynnR13)
This is a sub-page for Mortal Kombat vs. DC II (FlynnR13) and is used only for reference material. Kombat Zones Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung's Island - The island fortress where the first Mortal Kombat Tournament was held. Edenia - The ancient ruins of King Jerrod. A symbolism of Shao Kahn's konquest. The Museum - A white lotus society historical museum located in Metropolis. A statue of The Great Kung Lao is situated within the center of the structure. Jinsei Temple - The temple which holds the power of Earthrealm, guarded by Raiden. Outworld Marketplace - A small town walkway in Outworld that houses several markets and a DragonFly station. Black Dragon Hideout - The crime-induced slums of Kano and his murderous underlings. Shao Kahn's Arena - A massive coliseum located within an Outworld city. Shao Kahn is seen spectating certain matches and even participating in them. The Subway - The Metropolis underground subway system. A sign reads "Bally/Midway" as the next designated stations. The Graveyard - A creepy looking Graveyard at night. Off in the distance is a view of Shao Kahn's invasion of Metropolis. Goro's Lair - The underground prison where the Shokan warrior Goro makes his enemies suffer. Dragon's Lair (Outside) - An ancient landmark of Outworld's Yang side. Said to be the final resting place of the old Dragon Lord. Dragon's Lair (Inside) - The musty interior of the Lost Tomb. Several Terracotta warriors can be seen inside. Hell - The Netherrealm. A fiery domain that houses the souls of all that are evil once they pass on. Quan Chi's Hideout - The stronghold where Quan Chi rules over his Hellish domain from. Shao Kahn's Balcony - The frontal chambers of Shao Kahn's Fortress overlooking the city. Motaro is generally encountered here. Pyramid of Argus - The structure that mysteriously appeared during the final battle of armageddon. DC Comics Batcave - Batman's base of operations. Located directly underneath the Wayne Manor in Gotham. Themyscira - A remote island located off the Greek Peninsula. It is the home of the Amazoness warriors and has a punishment of death for any man who sets foot without approval. Arkham Asylum - A mental institution located on the outskirts of Gotham City, and home to its disgusting criminals. Fortress of Solitude - A cavern made of Kryptonite. Superman uses this place as his base of operations. Hall of Justice - The Earthrealm headquarters of the Justice League. Also a common gathering spot for super fans. Joker's Playground - A twisted, demented world where The Joker "Plays" with his victims. Gotham City Bridge - One of the bridges that connect the island of Gotham to the mainland. Kijar Gardens - The Tamaranian Gardens of the Kijar Royal Family. A place Starfire refers to as "home" and nothing less. Metropolis Rooftop - The terrace of a tall building overlooking the town during the dimensional merging. Shao Kahn's fortress can be seen in the distance. Lazarus Pit - A sacred healing spring discovered by Ra's Al-Ghul when he came to Gotham City during the late 16th century. Gorilla City - A big city located within the Ugandan Jungle, populated by sentient Gorillas and once ruled by Grodd until he was overthrown for his involvement with the Rogue's Gallery. Sinestro Outpost - Sinestro's relaying outpost found just outside of Kijar borders. The structure was set up during the Kijar civil war when Starfire was marked for death by her sister but was to be interrogated by the Yellow Lanterns instead. Mirror Prison - The Phantom Zone. A pocket dimension that keeps intergalactic prisoners in solitude with no means of escape. Lex Luthor's Workshop - A massive weapons manufacturing plant operated within the LexCorp Tower. Darkseid's Airship - The space fortress that Darkseid came in during the first Parademon attack on Earthrealm. When not fighting, Darkseid is looking out the window of his ship; paying no mind to the engaged kombat taking place. Kalibak is encountered in this arena. Justice League Watchtower - The outer space headquarters of the Justice League. Constructed by Batman to monitor any inter-dimensional disturbances that would affect Earthrealm. Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment